The desire to maintain effective wireless communications is paramount when operating in public safety environments, such a law enforcement, fire rescue, and medical emergencies to name a few. Electronic interference, whether intentional or unintentional, can be disruptive to a communication system. A radio jammer is an electronic device that intentionally interferes with or blocks authorized communications. While jamming devices are illegal in many countries, the ability to purchase such devices online remains problematic. Unintentional interference, on the other hand, may be based on a device malfunction or accidental circumstances, such as inadvertent transmissions on busy frequencies or accidently radiating signals that cause interference with equipment. For example a television station being emitted over a police radio channel. Electronic interference of emergency calls, such as emergency 911 calls, law enforcement back up calls, and the like, can result in life threatening consequences. Electronic interference sources positioned near radio base stations and/or repeaters tend to be particularly problematic in that they can interfere with large coverage areas.
Accordingly, there is a need to mitigate electronic interference to a communication system. The ability to mitigate jamming from an electronic interference source would be particularly beneficial in public safety environments such as a public safety headquarters or at an incident scene command center.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.